Dreaming Spirit
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: READ THE AN!


Disclaimer: I think everyone knows that I don't own any one from HG or that I'm making $ from this.

Claimer: I own Xan & Nick.

**A/N:**** I wrote this as a project for my AP American History Class.  It does have references to 9/11.  If this is a touchy subject for you – Don't read this!  Mostly, however, it deals with the American spirit.**

-*-*-

Dreaming Spirit

-*-*-

            Nick and me stand beside Shelby and Scott, each of us New York-born teenagers holding a candle in our cold, chapped hands.  The rest of our friends appear on the dock, allowing themselves to lean against the railing while our group leaders, Peter and Sophie, hand them the white wax sticks.

            It wasn't our idea to do this.  On the contrary, we fought to not have it.  As horrible as it is to say, I especially did not want to hold a memorial on March 11th.  I begged for hours to avoid this.  Thousands died – a few Nicky and me knew – and I just don't think that this is helping any of us to move on.  Why do people have to keep bringing it up?  But this **could** be my chance to remind everyone present that America's spirit is something powerful.

            "Alright, who wants to go first?" Peter asked, flicking the lighter.

            "I will." I mutter, not really wanting to think about this, "This isn't the first time something of this magnitude has happened, and I doubt that in the years to come, that it will be the last.  There will always be a threat that more could die.  But there's just something in this country that has left us with the ability to unite and rebuild.  It's something I never really noticed before.

            "It's something that's unbreakable, and undeniably there.  It's a quandary, though, how it only comes out when there's a tragedy.  The Revolution, Civil War…World War Two.  Even Vietnam and Korea.  Times like that brought people with the most diverse of opinions together.  We united to try to protect our freedom or to protest what our leadership has done, and at those times, we've won.

            "But now…I don't think this is a foe that can be vanquished within one lifetime.  It will take many, many years and many people.  This is something that every soul will be touched by, whether it was immediately or to come later.  The loss and damage to two well-known buildings and the subsequent insanities.  We'll never forget – especially our generation.  I'll never forget this; I still think about it everyday.  But it's weird, you know?  To think that one-day in my life, I'll be telling my children about where I was and what I was doing when the announcement came.

            "The American spirit during this time, though, is the only thing that I will never be able to put into words.  It will eventually return to its dormant state, if it hasn't already, and it is something that is indescribable.  One has to experience it for it to truly be understood.  It's awe inspiring and warm to see people come together for one goal.  Yet it's weird to see it become active.  It's the first time in an even longer time that it has come out.

            "Our country's spirit was ignited by this belief that we couldn't be governed by an island empire hundreds of miles away on the other side of the world.  We fought for our rights to simply govern ourselves as we chose, and, while we were divided as we always are, we became our own country.  We were divided because of our beliefs…that is a freedom of living here, in the United States, that we are promised.  We are allowed to say 'I don't like the president' or 'I think we should continue to help Israel and Palestine with their peace talks', without fear.  I wonder how long that will last.  Seriously – they're debating over the press in Congress, what's to stop them from changing this country radically?

            "Then again, the American spirit would surge forward again, fighting for those rights we were guaranteed at birth.  The right to worship and speak how we chose, to read what we want and not have to fear without reason, due process as well.  These ideals our forefathers dreamed for and delivered to us.          Hopefully, their dreams won't be wasted.  We can keep them alive and live as they'd wanted us to." I finish, suddenly aware of my friends' stares.

            Peter only leans forward to light the candle in my hands, a wistful smile on his lips.  Nicky begins to speak as the wax dribbles down to the ground, dripping away like the minutes of time.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

cassiejamie@cassie-jamie.com 


End file.
